


Fever Dream

by GlitterSin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Minor Original Character(s), Sick Character, but once everyone is together its all the same, does that make sense, probably not but whatever, skips around in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterSin/pseuds/GlitterSin
Summary: "Imagine Person B of your OTP is in the hospital. They have a horrible fever, and spend most of their time asleep. In the middle of the night, they wake up to find Person A seated next to them, holding their hand. Person B is over joyed, as they haven’t seen Person A in what feels like forever. Person A helps Person B back to sleep, but by the morning Person B is alone again. Only when their fever breaks do they remember that Person A died years ago, and their return was just a fever dream."(Using OT3 instead of OTP, but whatever)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an rp.

Chara lays asleep in a hospital bed.  
~~  
Frisk motions to Asriel from next to the hospital elevator. "Come on, we have to go see Chara!"  
~~  
Chara moaned softly in their sleep.  
~~  
"Shh. Don't be so loud Frisk, geez." Asriel tries his best to silently run up to where Frisk stood.  
"I'm sorry I'm just really worried..." They push the elevator button. "Oh..Hurry up...."  
Asriel sighed and looked at the chocolate bar in his hand. (paw?) "I'm worried too..."  
~~  
Chara turns over. "Everythingistoohot-"  
~~  
Frisk walks into the elevator. "Asriel, tell me honestly, do you think Chara is gonna be okay? They've been sick for awhile..." They look to Asriel with hopeful eyes.  
~~  
"Moooooooommmmmm..."  
~~  
Asriel follows Frisk. "I think Chara will get better soon. We just have to keep hope."  
~~  
Chara shivers and wraps the blanket tighter around them.  
~~  
The elevator door opened and Frisk went to Chara's room and knocked. "Hello? Are you awake?"  
"Door's open...."  
Asriel awkwardly stands next to Frisk. Frisk walks in, Asriel following, and closes the door. "So..How are you doing Chara...?"  
"Are you doing alright?" Asriel asked.  
"F-Frisk....? Asriel....?"  
"Yeah its us!!" Frisk realized they were talking loudly again. They tried not to be so loud and whispered, "Asriel got you a gift."  
Asriel held out the chocolate bar. "Yeah! It's the chocolate we always ate together with mom!"  
Chara tried to sit up. "Thanks, bro...."  
Frisk stood awkwardly. They tried making jokes to lighten the mood. "So...How is the food here? I bet its terrible... Heh.." It wasn't working.  
Asriel awkwardly laughs and sets the chocolate bar on a table near Chara's bed. He then pulled up a chair and sat in it.  
"'s pretty bad...." Chara responded.  
"Oh well that must suck! Haha!!" They abruptly stopped laughing and shifted awkwardly.  
"Yeah..." Chara reaches for their hand.  
"Chara, are you gonna be okay? You've been in here for awhile...." Frisk asked.  
"Yeah, I miss not seeing you at home.." added Asriel.  
"I dunno...."  
"Oh...." They sat in silence. "Oh, maybe we should watch some TV!"  
Chara nods slightly. "Mkay...."  
Asriel smiles. "Good idea Frisk."  
They turn on the TV and grab a chair. "What do you guys wanna watch?"  
"Mtt....?"  
"If Chara wants to watch MTT then I will too." He smiles wider and nods.  
"Okay!" They change it to MTT.  
"Just like old times..." Chara smiles weakly.  
"Yup. As if nothing happened." Asriel said.  
"Yeah, like a dream..." Frisk mused.  
Chara pats Asriel's paw hand thing. Asriel looks over at Chara, slightly surprised.He then smiles and holds their hand, turning back to the tv.  
Chara looks over at Frisk expectantly. "Friiiiiiisk...."  
"Huh? Oh what is it Chara?"  
Chara holds their empty hand up. They smile and take Charas hand. Chara smiles. "Thanks...."  
"Um, Frisk?" Asriel looks over at a clock hanging on the wall. "It's getting a bit late."  
"Stay....please...."  
"Yeah! We should stay!!" Frisk covered their mouth, trying not to be loud.Chara mumbled something and fell asleep. Asriel smiled. "Goodnight, Chara."  
Frisk started to fall asleep in their chair. Chara pulls the two closer. Asriel hugs Chara, beginning to fall asleep as well. Frisk rests their head on Chara's. "Goodnight..."  
"Mmmm...."  
Asriel then fell asleep while hugging Chara. Chara smiled in their sleep.  
~~  
Chara wakes up to no one. "....Frisk? Asriel?"  
"....guys?"  
Chara begins crying."M-Mom? Dad? Mommy, daddy, i'm scared...." Chara cries harder.  
They eventually fall silent and curls up into a ball..  
A nurse knocks on the door. "Chara?" They open the door. "Frisk?"  
"Who...?" The nurse asked. They set a tray down. "I brought your medicine."  
Chara blinks. "F-Frisk, stop joking with me...."  
"I really dont know who Frisk is, Chara. I'm the nurse, Felice. Take your medicine now, Chara..."  
"This isn't funny, Frisk."  
"Sorry but I'm not Frisk...." They pour a glass of water. "Please now, take your medicine and go back to sleep."  
Chara knocks over the water. "THIS ISN'T FUNNY ANYMORE-"  
They jump slightly. "Please cooperate, Chara..." They pour another glass.  
Chara breaks down crying.

**Author's Note:**

> This is where the rp ends. I may add a part where Chara's fever breaks and they realize it wasn't real, but it depends.


End file.
